Ranma 12: Spring of Stone
by Jay Whitefox
Summary: What if someone had made a vist to the cursed springs the night before Ranma and his father showed up there. What if they drowned but then got better but left behind a new spring.
1. Default Chapter

None of the charters belong to me. They belong to their creators. I'm just using them for my stories.

Ranma ½: Spring of Stone

Here Comes Ranma…Again.

The sun was shining as two figures made their way into Nerima. One was an older man dressed in a off white gi who had long black hair held out of his eyes with a white headband and the other was a short red haired girl wearing a red silk top that left her back uncovered and a black skirt that reached her knees. She also was wearing black leggings and a matching set of cloth bracers. Her red hair fell down her back in a ponytail as she adjusted the large pack she was carrying. The girl frowned at her male companion as she said.

"Pops just where the heck are we going? It's going to be sunset soon and I need to find a safe place to hide for the night. "

"Don't worry Ranma we will soon be at my friends Soun's home and he will let us stay with him and his family while we seek a cure to your curse."

The redhead looked at her father in slight disbelief as she said.

"Wow Pops I didn't know you had any friends. "

Genma growls and smacked her in the back of the head as he said.

"Insolent Boy of course I have friends. Me and Tendo trained together under the Master, May he rest in peace for millions of years, He will let us stay with him till we can find cures to our curses."

Ranma shrugged as she walked next to her father and said.

"Heck Pops I'd be happy if I could just change back to a guy with hot water instead of being stuck like this. "

Genma nods at that thinking it would not have been so bad if the boy did change back with hot water like he did. Just then a bucket worth of water fell down on the elder Saotome and he changed into a Yeti.

Genma Saotome growled as he shook his head spraying water everywhere. He had grown larger to at lest 8 feet in height and now was covered in long shaggy white fur. His arms were now much longer and he found it easy to pick things up off the ground with out having to bend over to much. From behind his bottom lip two long tusk like teeth stuck up. Genma growled as he looked up at the window the bucket had fallen from. He shook a large fist up at the window as Ranma tried to keep from laughing at her father's luck with water. She smirked as she said to him.

"So Pops you want to keep going or stop and get some hot water? "

Genma-yeti growled at his son turned daughter and took a swing at her but she ducked around his furry arm with a grin. Her pops might be a lot of things but since he got his cursed form he had become more of a challenge to spar with.

Several people stopped to watch the red haired girl fighting with something that looked like it came out of a Star Wars movie or maybe a video game.

Meanwhile in the Tendo home Soun had just found a post card in the mail from his old training partner Genma. On one side it shows a picture of a white yeti eating bamboo. On the other side it said, Tendo coming with Ranma. There some trouble. Don't mention the engagement I've got a plan. Saotome, Soun blinked and then nodded to himself Genma must be up to something if he didn't want the engagement mentioned. He thought about it for a moment and nodded as it might be best to wait till his old friend was here then they could tell the girls together and they could meet Ranma. He walked towards the kitchen and said.

"We will be having some guest coming to stay with us Kasumi. Would you be so kind as to set two more places for dinner?"

Kasumi smiles at her father as she looks at him. She was dressed in a light blue house dress with a white apron over it. Her hair was in a ponytail resting across her shoulder as she said to him.

"Of course father but who is it that is coming to visit?"

Soun smiled at his oldest girl as he told her.

"A very old and dear friend of mine is coming to stay with us for a while. He and his child have been on a very long training trip in their branch of Anything Goes. They should be here in time for dinner if I know my old friend Genma."

Soun chuckled as Kasumi smiled brightly at him as she started to prepare more food for their coming guests.

It wasn't long before the daughters had gathered waiting for their guests, and Soun nearly wept with joy thinking of his seeing his friend after so many years. When there was a sound at the door, Soun leapt up and hurried to answer it with Kasumi.

"Well... is it your friend Daddy"

Akane asked and blinked as they came running back, followed by a large yeti.

Soun shook his head quickly and Nabiki frowned,

"Well this Yeti just decided to visit, happens all the time"

The Yeti grabbed a figure from its shoulder that had been smacking at it screaming to be let go, and sat it down in front of them. The young woman looked down and toyed with her hair,

"I'm... Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this. "

The Tendo man smiled and hugged her then stopped as he realized, he was a she.

"You...You're a girl"

"What's the matter with that dad"

Akane tilted her head at her father's upset expression. Tears fell from his face as he laid down.

"I wonder what has father so upset?"

Kasumi asked as she sat down beside him.

"Sorry about that, Ranma? Well, you're our guest. You do martial arts right? Let's go to the dojo and spar."Akane smiled"Want to be friends"

The redhead followed her out to the dojo. With a smile Akane moves into her stance and then looks at the other girl who seemed to be just standing there with a slight smile on her face looking open to attack. She must not be that good Akane thought to herself as she then strikes out with a punch that Ranma ducks under and then she blinks as she feels the knuckles of the redhead's fist resting on her belly.

"You really left yourself open there Akane. You should be more careful."

Ranma says as Akane blinks not even having seen the girls move as she steps back and Ranma returns to her own stance that isn't a stance. Akane frowns slightly an then starts to sends a flurry of punches and kicks at Ranma an the other girl smiles as she moves her arms and legs to block each one with out sending back a attack of her own. Ranma notices during it that Akane seem to not be use to dealing with someone one on one as she blocked the other girls attack and then she see the ki flow into Akane's fist as she draws back an then strikes out. Ranma leaps over her fist and head and twists to land behind her as Akane's fist smashed through the wall of the dojo. Ranma smirks and taps her on the back of the neck. She blinks as Akane looks upset at first and then seems to calm down and starts to laugh making Ranma grin and then giggles herself.

"Wow your really good Ranma. I'm just glad I didn't lose to a boy."

Akane says as she then walks towards the door as Ranma blinks looking a bit confused and a bit worried all at once.

Ranma sighed and looked up innocently watching the sun as she went back to sit on the back porch of the house as Kasumi walked over to her.

"Ranma you should go and take a bath. I'm sure you are all sweaty from sparing with Akane."

One look into Kasumi's eyes convinced Ranma she wouldn't be able to change the older girl's mind so she nods and takes the bath things. She figured she really could use one since she needed it perhaps after that long trip. The redhead's eyes were on the sun as it started to near the horizon and finally gave in and went to the furo.

"Well . . . they are going tah learn about it soon enough so might as well enjoy a hot bath before me and pops have to run again." Ranma says to herself as she uses cold water to wash her body off. She then slips into the furo and sighs enjoying the feel of the hot water on her skin. She wonders if her pops might be right and they would be able to help them with their curses. She winced as her body was wracked with jolt of pain as outside the sun started to set an she climbs out of the furo as her body seems to be on fire as her bones grow an change an from her back rip out a pair of wings as her spine grows into a long tail an her skin changes to a light blue. She growls fighting the pain from a transformation she was now getting used to. She stood up weakly and stretched out the long leathery wings and looked at the door as it started to open, and blinked in surprise as she stared at a nude Akane who eyed her in surprise then turned and quickly left and shut the door calmly.

After a deep breath, Akane screamed"AIIEEEEEEEE" she ran outside and grabbed a large statue and started to head back inside. "What is that for?"Nabiki said, as she tilted her head looking at her sister. "There's a monster in the bathroom" "Oh my...I hope Ranma' alright, I left her in there..." Kasumi said quietly as suddenly the girl turned gargoyle, now dressed in a red silk halter top and black skirt made to fit with her tail walked over to them and looked down, a clawed hand rubbing the back of her neck making her spiky red ponytail to bounce some.

"I'm Ranma Saotome... sorry about this..."


	2. Telling Tails

None of the charters are owned by me so don't sue. I don't have any money anyways.

Yeti signs

"Japanese"

Chinese

-English-

Ranma1/2: Spring of Stone

Telling Tails.

The Tendos blink as they look at their guests. Genma wasn't all that odd looking compared to the other one next to him leaning against the wall. She has a light blue skin with fiery red hair that was spiky and she was dressed in a red top and black skirt. She has a set of large wings with some claws on them resting like a cape on her back and her tail was twitching nervously as she looked at the other girls. Her hands had three fingers and a thumb and they all ended in powerful looking claws. She looks at them as Genma smiles and says.

"Hello I'm Genma Saotome and this is my child Ranma."

"What how can that be she isn't even human?"

Akane says as she looks at them as Nabiki blinks thinking about some of the news she had watched out of New York. She then grins and snaps her fingers as she says.

"You're a Gargoyle right? Like the ones discovered in New York last month."

Ranma blinks and then looks to her father who shrugs as they both looks back at her. Ranma nods as she says.

"Yeah that's what the guide said I was after I feel into the spring and changed when the sun set. But what was that about there being Gargoyles in New York?"

Nabiki grins as she looks at the girl and says.

"Why don't we talk about that later and you tell us how you turned into a gargoyle and where did that Yeti go off too."

Ranma shrugs and nods and then grins and looks at her father as she reaches for him.

"Well where the yeti went to is easy to explain." She throws Genma into the koi pond and then there is a splash and a large white yeti jumps out growling. It pulls out a sign that reads. What did you do that for Boy?

"Just showing them where the Yeti went pops. After all showing them your curse helps us explain mine." The red haired gargoyle looks back at the surprised Tendos and then blushes slightly and rubs the back of her neck as she says.

"Sorry about that didn't mean to spook you. You see pops had this great idea to take us to these training grounds in China. The problem is pops can't read Chinese so he didn't see that the training grounds weren't used any more because they were cursed."

The Tendo girls look at the wet Yeti who tries to smile as he holds up a sign. The guide book was cheaper in Chinese. Ranma rolls her eyes as she leans against the wall, the tip of her tail lighting tapping against the floor. Kasumi blinks as she thinks about something and then asks.

"Mister Saotome, why did you call Ranma a boy?"

Genma blinks and then sweat drops slightly as he pulls out a sign. Just and slip of the tongue Kasumi dear. Ranma growls the sound sending shivers into the other's spines and then grabs the sign and smashes it over the yeti's head. As she turns from her father she says.

"Why don't ya just tell them the truth? About how you knocked me into the spring and got me trapped like this. I mean turning into a gargoyle isn't so bad but being stuck as a girl stinks."

"What's wrong with being a girl!"

Akane asks as she looks at Ranma who sighs and then looks at her.

"Nothing if you were born one. But I'm a guy or at lest I was before pops knocked me into that spring. Now I can't change back. Not even with hot water and that suppose to work for all the curses there. The guide didn't have any idea why it didn't work for me. Heck he didn't even know about the spring I fell in. At first he thought it was just the spring of drowned girl but then the sun set and I changed into a gargoyle."

The Tendo girls look shocked at hearing this while Soun looks about ready to start crying. Genma grabs his old friend and pulls him to the side as he shows him a sign saying. Tendo don't mention the engagement until we can find a cure for the boy or at lest a way for him to change with hot water like me. Soun looks at his old friend and whispers to him.

"Why not tell them Saotome?"

The Boy's gotten a bit of a temper since he was cursed and in his night time form his claws are powerful enough to cut into stone. Imagine what they could do to us. Soun blinks and then thinks for a moment before going pale and nodding. He then says.

"Your quite right Saotome we should keep this from them at lest till we can find a cure for Ranma."

Kasumi looks at a clock and sighs seeing how late it was and she says.

"Nabiki, Akane it's time for bed don't forget you both have school in the morning. I'm sure Ranma and his father can tell us more about their trip later."

The other two girls look at her and then sigh seeing there was no chance of changing her mind. They both get up to go but Nabiki smiles at Ranma as she says.

"You and I can talk more in the morning on the way to school Ranma. I'm sure there is a lot more to your adventures."

Ranma blinks as she looks at her and asks.

"School? Why do I have to go to school?"

Genma grins as she sits up some and pulls out a sign that reads. Well Boy we are going to be here for a while so I sent ahead to get you set up at the same school Nabiki and Akane go to. Kasumi smiles at Ranma as she says.

"Isn't that nice Ranma, and I think Nabiki might have an old school uniform that should fit you."

Ranma looks at the eldest Tendo girl and for a moment seems like she was going to argue with her, but the look in her eyes keeps her from saying anything and she just nods and sighs. Ranma then turns and walks outside as her wings spread opens and Nabiki calls out to her.

"Ranma where are you going you need to get some sleep to for school?"

Ranma smirks slightly as she looks over her shoulder.

"I don't need that much sleep since I got cursed and then I only really feel tired during the day. I'm going to get some gliding in and look around town."

She then rushes and leaps onto the outer wall, and then from there onto the roof next door. Before she then launches herself into the air her wings spread wide as she rides the wind currents higher. The Tendos and Genma watch as the light blue gargoyle glides off and Nabiki grins to herself thinking things had just gotten a whole lot more interesting around here.


End file.
